


Stay with me

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Sometimes you need someone to lean on





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElisabethIvy22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethIvy22/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend Claire she requested something involving these two for pride month so here it goes

"It's okay I'm here"Lucas reassured him comforting him the best that he could by just being there for him 

"Where were you? ... I couldn't find you"Robert said to him 

"Outside  took a walk but I'm back  I didn't leave you "Lucas held his hand in his trying to calm him down 

"Can you stay with me I need you"Robert asked him he looked around anxiously he needed Lucas more than ever he's never been so scared like he was right now he thought Lucas left he couldn't find him he drove himself crazy trying to find him 

Robert hated being alone it reminded him of that damn aid car that left him with these feelings of loneliness and his leg would hurt still he had his boyfriend whom loved him

Lucas would take care of him and he needed that he was at his most vulnerable 

Robert came closer to him eying him nervously before hugging him he looked up at him his eyes softening puppy dog eyes pleading with his lover "Hold me please I'm scared Luke"

Lucas hugged him back holding him in his arms as they sat on the couch together Robert rested his head on his shoulder before nuzzling against the side of his neck 

 

Robert nuzzled onto him more and more liking the comfort he was getting one of  the reasons he loved him Lucas always knew how to make him feel better he wasn't alone he had him "I love you honey

 

"I thought you left"Robert whispered 

"I'd never leave you"Lucas tells him 

"My  anxiety says otherwise all these things in my head they drive me crazy"Robert laughed nervously frowning slightly before nuzzling more into his side 

 

"I might have to go back to therapy again"robert says to him 

"You have my support even if you don't want to go through with therapy"Lucas said 

"I think it would be good for me I don't like the way I've been feeling lately I need to talk to someone about whats going on in my mind"Robert said still nuzzling up against him

"If you need me I'm always here you have me to talk to and I'll never judge you"Lucas tells him 

"That's your job silly you're supposed to take care of me and tell me nice things"Robert teased him trying to lighten the mood

"I take this job very seriously"Lucas says with a straight face Robert let out a few giggles when he heard him say that to him placing a few kisses on Lucas's nose


End file.
